


All For That Ass

by D8ONO



Series: Yanderes And Their Suns [4]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Finally, Arjuna got into high school. He had been waiting to have his high school youth with Karna... only to find out it was filled with weirdos.





	1. First Day High School

That day was Arjuna’s first day in high school. Finally, he could be in the same school as Karna who was a year above him. Arjuna still hold his promise and he wanted to flourish his relationship with Karna in his high school years.

“Sorry, did I make you wait?” Arjuna asked as he came out from the house, wearing his high school uniform for his first day. 

Karna snorted lightly at Arjuna’s looks. He closed his eyes for a brief second and smiled. “You look good.” 

It was a good start of a day. A praised from Karna at the morning was the best. “Thank you, Karna.”

“Ara ara maa maa... Now I have to walk alone. It’s a little bit lonely.” Raikou said as she was also ready for school. She was a year younger than Arjuna and was a third year in junior-high. 

The three left the house, Karna with Arjuna, And Raikou, two groups walked to the opposite direction. “See you later!” Raikou waved to them with a grin before she walked away.

“Karna, can we have lunch together?”

Karna nodded. “Sure, I usually have lunch at the roof.”

“I’ll go there then.” Arjuna was so exicited for their first lunch at the roof.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

But that excitement didn’t last long. Arjuna was walking up the stairs with his bento. His face was plastered with a smile as he proudly opened the door. 

Karna wasn’t alone. There were two other people. “Oh, Arjuna, you’ve come.” Karna was pleased to see the young man.

But Arjuna wasn’t. He looked at Karna and his friends in shock. _Karna had turned into a bad boy! Karna’s friends are yankees! Why is Karna hanging out with bad influence!?_

“Hmph. Is this the person you’ve always talked about?” The man with tan skin and brown hair stood up and walked to Arjuna. The man put his arms over Arjuna’s shoulder. And Arjuna was uncomfortable with this closeness. Only Karna should be this close to him. “Hahahaha!” _What’s with that weird laugh...?_

Then the other man walked up to Arjuna as well. “Long time no see. You don’t change much, don’t you?” The man with blonde hair and red eyes spoke. He wore golden pierces, rings, necklaces and his jacket was tiger skin pattern. _Who’s this lame man? Doesn’t he have at least some sense of fashion?_

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Arjuna narrowed his eyes as he glanced to the men on his right and left side.

The blonde man laughed. “Ahahahaha. That’s a good nerve. How dare you don’t remember me.” _What’s wrong with these people? Their laughs are so weird._

“Arjuna, this is Gil. My classmate from elementary.” Karna said as he walked to them. He introduced his friends to Arjuna.

“Eh?” Arjuna looked at Gilgamesh in shock. _Is this that Gil-kun!? That Gil-kun who was so friendly and nice to everyone!? What happened to him? What trauma caused him to become a yankee!? What killed his sense of fashion!?_ Arjuna couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “I see, long time no see, Gilgamesh.” He said as he faked a cough.

“This is Ozymandias. Three of us are classmates. We sit close to each other. Ozymandias sit in front of me and Gil sits beside me.” Karna explained with a friendly smile. 

_Oh no... Karna got seated with yankees..._

“Haha, Karna had talked so much about you. I’ve been wanting to see you.” Ozymandias said in his typical tone which sounded very annoying to Arjuna. 

“I see. Nice to meet you.” Arjuna tried to be as polite as possible. 

“Hmph, I’m getting hungry now. Let’s eat.” Gilgamesh said and he made a click with his fingers. 

All of sudden, a helicopter appears on top of them. An old man jumped down from it. “Young master, I’ve brought your lunch.” The butler presented a tall boxes of high class sushi. 

Arjuna stared in confusion. _What am I seeing? Why is that old man jumping down from helicopter? Oh, this is still that Gil-kun. He upgraded to helicopter now. Hee..._

“Sit down, Arjuna.” Karna said as he invited the man to sit with him and his bad friends on the cloth they spreaded on the ground. As if they were having a picnic. 

“Ahh...” Arjuna nodded and he sat across Karna. Ozymandias on his right and Gilgamesh on his left. _What’s with this situation...?_

Arjuna opened his lunch box. Surya’s homecook bento was normal but delicious. It was uncomparable with Gilgamesh’s sushi boxes or Ozymandias’s hotplate steak. He had a small table for the steak. _Wait... how can he eat hotplate here? How the hell is the hotplate still hot?_

Then, he looked to Karna. He was supposed to eat the same lunch as Arjuna. But he wasn’t. He had a long sandwich. “Where’s your bento?” 

“Ah,” Karna looked up from his sandwich. “I traded it with Cu.” 

Arjuna sighed. “I see...” Even after the years, Karna was still so close to Cu. Arjuna was reluctant about this, but after Karna said Cu was just a ‘friend’ and Arjuna was ‘special’, Arjuna ok-ed their friendship.

“Please don’t tell papa-ue about this.” 

Talking about Surya, Ozymandias joined the conversation. “How’s your papa-ue?” He asked while chewing on his steak.

 _Eh...? Did he just said papa-ue?_ Karna aside, Arjuna was truly shocked to see someone else saying that calling.

“Ah, he’s fine.” Karna glanced to Ozy and bite on his sandwich.

“Give him my greetings.”

“Ah, sure.” Karna nodded nonchalantly and continued eating his sandwich with his flat face.

Arjuna ate in silent as he watch the bad friends trio chat each other. Some of their conversation was alien to Arjuna. They had their own inside jokes as well. _What happened to my Karna...?_

A few moments later, a white haired girl came to them. “Gil, I’ve got you more pictures.” Karen said as she handed Gilgamesh the secret pictures he took of Artoria when she changes in the changing room. But she was still wearing her shirt. She was about to took it off. 

Gilgamesh blushed as he took and look at the picture. 

Karen smirked. She signaled a four with her fingers. “I have the nude ones as well.”

Gilgamesh pulled out his wallet and gave her four pieces of pure gold bars. And she took out the nude pictures from her pocket.

Arjuna could only watch the illegal transaction of porn in horror. Gilgamesh looked at the picture with a grin and red cheeks. _Karna’s friends...are bad influence..._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After the school, Arjuna was about to went home alone because Karna had club activities and Arjuna had yet to decide his.

In the corridor, Arjuna saw Karna was talking to a tall dark-skinned man with white hair. They were talking very friendly to each other. _They’re talking about... fighting?_

“Oh yeah, and I managed to punch Cu Chulainn on his face.”

“I see, that’s great. I’ll join you next time.” Karna nodded proudly at his friend.

Arjuna almost dropped his bag when he heard that. _What happened to my Karna!? Why is he joining a fight? Why are they punching Cu!? Isn’t that your friend!?_

Karna glanced back to check, and Arjuna was there. “Oh, Arjuna,” Karna smiled as he saw Arjuna. “This is Emiya. Do you still remember him?”

 _Emiya? That small boy with red hair? What...? What happened to him!? Why is he so big and bulky now!? Where did that cooking boy go!?_ “Long time no see, Emiya.” Arjuna gave a superifical smile. Because it was so awkward. 

“Going home now? Well, be careful.” Emiya said as he walked away. “Oh, don’t forget to ask your dad about the recipe.” He added before he entered the cooking club.

“Arjuna, I’m going to my club now.” Karna said as he looked to him.

“Can I see your club?” Arjuna asked. 

“Sure.”

Karna led him to his club room. The manga club. Inside him was of course his bad friends. That day, Arjuna learnt Karna, Ozymandias and Gilgamesh were called bad friends trio at school. They were known as the bad boys at school.

Karna sat down on the table and he continued his inking. Gilgamesh was just there reading manga with his legs on top of the table next to Karna. Ozymandias was studying instead of doing somehing related to manga.

The other member was a blonde girl, Jalter, who was grinning insanely as she drew her manga. Arjuna walked to her and peeked. Jalter was drawing r18 yaoi porn. Suddenly she took the paper, she crushes the lineart page and threw it away behind her. It entered the dustbin perfectly. “No! It’s not hot enough! That ass is not fluffy enough!”

“Jalter, I’m done with this page.” Karna said as he handed his paper.

“Ink this for me.” Jalter handed him another piece, which was totally gay porn. 

“Understood.” Karna said with flat face as he returned to his seat and started to ink on that page.

Sasaki Kojiro opened the door. “Oi, Karna, let’s go beat some instructors later.” 

“Sure, after I finish this.” 

“Cool.” Kojiro said and he closed the door again.

Arjuna stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then, he walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him. And he went home straight. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Arjuna arrived home and he entered the house. He walked to the kitchen because he knew Surya was there. The sun-father was mixing the stuff for his cupcake. “Welcome home, Arjuna,” Surya smiled to him. “I’ve made some juice for you.” Surya went to grab the pitcher juice he had made earlier from the fridge. He took a glass and poured the juice in it.

“Surya...” Arjuna called. His voice was very weak.

“Hm?” Surya held on the glass as he looked to the young man. Arjuna had been weird ever since he came home. Surya walked to the man to check on his face. “What’s wrong?” Surya asked with a little smile.

“Karna had become a yankee...”

Surya dropped the juice. “Eh?”


	2. Beating the instructors

That day, Indra came home earlier that day just because he felt like it. If there was an important client who want to meet him, they would be make an appointment. The important documents that he needed to deal with can be done from home. He could fax it to Marie or his other staffs. 

He pressed the lock button for his car and he opened the door. As soon as he entered the house, he saw the lights on the dining room on. _Surya’s making something again..._ Just thinking about his wife had made him happy. 

“Surya—“ Indra entered the room with a smile. But it dropped as soon as he saw Arjuna and Surya, both sitting on the dining table facing each other. They both crossed their fingers and rested their forehead with thier hands. They looked very troubled. “What’s wrong?” Indra asked as he walked to them and put his briefcase on the table. Indra sat down beside Surya.

Surya’s face showed pain as Indra questioned them. “Indra... what should I do?” The sun asked as he looked up to Indra.

Indra glanced to Arjuna and he was also dark. Something serious had happened. “What happened?”

Surya couldn’t say it. He shook his head. Arjuna sighed. “Karna...” he said the name as he closed his eyes. “He had become a yankee.”

Indra’s jaw dropped. “How can... that be?”

It was only a year Karna went to the high school, and many had changed. Emiya for certain had changed extremely. He became so huge and he said he had punched Cu on face. Gilgamesh transferred and went to other junior-high, so Arjuna hadn’t seen him for three years, but he changed into an asshole pervert as well. Plus, there was that doujinka woman and the guy that wanted to beat some instructors with Karna. “Karna’s friends are bad influence.” Arjuna pressed his nose bridge as he remembered the people he met that day.

Indra couldn’t believe his ears. If it was Arjuna that became yankee, or Raikou, Indra probably would accept it normally. But Karna? That gentle boy whom always considerate of others, become a yankee? _But Surya was like that too?_ Even the most complex case had never given Indra so much dilemma. He sighed. “We should talk to him directly.” 

Surya nodded, for he had no solution for this. The three sat there in silence as they waited for their beloved sun 2.0 to return to them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna returned home feeling so great. He hadn’t been moving his body because of the holiday, but now he felt so energized. Beating people were just so fun. He went home at five and half, sweaty and happy. 

Karna wanted to take a quick shower. But greeting his father was a must. “I’m back...” Karna’s volume went down as he saw Surya, Indra and Arjuna all sitting ot the table, looking very stressed. 

“Karna,” Indra voice up. “Go take a quick shower and come down. We need to talk.”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. He did as he was told, he took a quick theee minutes shower just wash away the sweat. 

After he was done, he went downstairs, and sat beside Arjuna. He sat there in silence as he waited someone to speak up. Because Karna didn’t know what to say or what the problem was.

Indra sighed. He put his hands on the table as he looked at Karna who was across him. “Where and with who did you went after school?”

Karna raised his brows, not really seeing the point of the question, but he would answer it anyway. “Went to beat some instructors with Cu and Kojiro.” He said with his flat face.

Surya gasped as he looked at his son in utmost disappointment. No, he wasn’t disappointed with his son. Surya was cursing himself for being a failure of a parent. His son had turned out a yankee just like him at his teens. His deepest fear had turned real. “How many people did you beat?”

“Only four,” Karna answered as he looked at his father. “It’s a shame. I wish I could have beaten more.”

 _It’s a shame, Karna said? Where did I do wrong that caused you to be like this? Karna had been normal, I didn’t see any tendencies for violence. He was eating and studying properly._ Surya frowned down. “I’m sorry for being a failure parent, Karna.”

“Eh?” Karna felt truly confused with this. He was suddenly called for a talk and now his father was apologizing. “Papa-ue, you did nothing wrong.”

Surya got up from his chair. “Who did you beat? I need to meet them.”

Indra stood up as well, he hold on Surya’s shoulder. “I’ll go. It’ll be okay.”

Surya shook his head. “No, I need to go. This is partly my fault.”

Karna really was lost with this. He looked to Arjuna who was burying his head in his hands. _What did I do wrong?_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Surya and Indra were both feeling very responsible for this, so they asked Karna to lead them to the people he had beaten. Karna nodded nonchalantly and pointed them the ways. 

Karna led them to a gym. And he took his parents to the ping-pong court he played on half an hour ago. He also played badminton earlier. 

Cu and Kojiro who were still playing with the instructors. But they saw Karna and called to him. “I thought you said you have to go home,” Cu Chulainn grinned to Karna as he hit the ball perfectly without seeing.

Sasaki Kojiro chuckled as he hit the ball and the instructor hit it back to him. Kojiro was a good player but bis agility was not as good as Karna and Cu, but he was better with his hands compared the other two. “Are you back for more game? Wanna play one round with me?”

“No, I’m just bringing my parents here.” Karna looked back to Indra and Surya behind him. Indra covered his eyes with his hand as he sighed. He wanted to disappear now. His son and wife had made him thought of the worst. Turns out, his sun-son was just beating the instructors. Literally.

Cu waved to Surya with one hand while the other one keep playing. The instructor was having hard time matching Cu’s speed. “Uncle chef, wanna play ping-pong!?” He said as he hit the ball again.

Surya awkwardly answered. “No, I’m good.”

The instructor seemed like he was very tired. He couldn’t hit anymore. He fell on his knees and therefore, lost the match. “Oh, I win again!” Cu grinned. 

Karna smiled to his friend. “How many did you beat?”

Cu proudfully answered. “Twelve.”

Kojiro used his hand skills and caused the instructor to believe he would hit to left, but in reality he was aiming for right. He had beaten another instructor. Kojiro smirked. “It’s my victory again.”

All five ping-pong instructors sat down at the chair. All breathless as they drank their water in total defeat. The air was heavy, and they were very down. 

“You guys... are you guys really highschooler?” One of intructors asked as he teared in pain. “I’ve never beaten this badly in my career!”

Karna walked to the instructors and was about to tell them that his parents wanted to see them, Indra quickly pulled the teen and covered his mouth. “Karna, let’s go home now.” Indra smiled to his sun-son and Karna nodded. Still feeling confused with his parents’ weird behavior.

“Oi, let’s beat the volley instructors tomorrow!” Cu said as he waved to Karna.

The volley instructors at the court next to them flinched in fear. “How many of us do they plan to beat?” One of the instructors worriedly said. 

“Didn’t they beat enough already!?”

“They had destroyed the ping-pong and badminton court! We’re next!”

“It’s impossible... we can’t win from those monster...” the man fell on his knees and he started crying hopelessly. It was so sad that even Surya felt bad for him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. To-Do List

The beating part was just misunderstanding. Karna was just beating instructors like what he said. _But still, Karna is hanging out with yankees!_ Arjuna remembered the weird laugh of Gilgamesh and Ozymandias. That laugh echoed in his brain as he looked at Karna hanging out with those two again at the manga club.

Thanks to those two, Arjuna couldn’t have his dream lunchtime alone with Karna. Because the three would have picnic at the roof. Today, Gil’s butler even brought him a huge parasol and they had tropical themed lunch. Gilgamesh had coconuts brought to him directly from Bali. 

The start of Arjuna’s high school life was a disaster. He couldn’t spend any time with Karna in the school. All his time was taken by either these people or just someone else.

“Arjuna, come and sit down.” Karna said as he pulled out the chair next to him. Arjuna nodded and seat himself there.

 _I have to do something to get rid of those two before Karna really turn into a yankee like them... no, before they kill Karna’s sense of fashion!_ Arjuna looked at Gilgamesh’s outfit again. All the golds and that tiger patterned jacket. Arjuna really couldn’t help but feeling sorry, Gil-kun used to be a proper good person. 

Gilgamesh wasn’t reading his manga. He was sticking pictures into his Artoria Album Volume 23. He sticked the picture very carefully and he stared at the pictures while blushing and smiling to himself. _What trauma had caused him turning into this...?_

Ozymandias was reading encyclopedia of sun with a cup of warm milk tea next to him. He seemed very serious in his reading. _Wait, isn’t this supposed to be manga club? Why are these two even doing here? These two aren’t doing anything related to manga._

Jalter was still binge drawing her yaoi and Karna was across of her, inking her stuff. Arjuna looked at the pages. Yes, they were still doing porn. Karna was no longer innocent. He was inking hardcore yaoi gangbang scene. Even though he was still so pure when he was at this junior high. It was just a year and he turned like this. Arjuna wanted to murder Jalter and then burn the world. _Damned rotten woman!_

But then, Arjuna got sudden realization. So far, Arjuna was just holding back and waited for Karna to be at least eighteen because the sun was pure and innocent. But this Karna was inking porn. _Wait... If Karna does porn, does that mean I can do him now?_ Arjuna’s brain started to plan for the night. _Maybe I should buy some aroma therapy candles?_ The young man thought seriously with his fingers crossed.

“Arjuna.” Karna called as he finished inking the current page. He put it put it together with the other inked pages. Karna noticed Arjuna was in deep thought and he faced Arjuna, giving him a very beautiful smile that Arjuna felt like his heart would explode.

Arjuna was taken aback from his thoughts. A blush creeped on Arjuna’s cheek. “What’s it?” 

“Thinking about which club you want to join?”

Arjuna hadn’t thought about that. His head was filled with Karna since the beginning of the school. It has been five days and not even once Arjuna thought about joining a club. But there was no way Arjuna could tell Karna that he was imagining himself doing Karna. “Yes... Can I join here?”

Karna raised his brows. “But, Arjuna, you don’t read manga.”

 _Yes, but neither are these two! They haven’t doing anything that related to manga as far as I see!_ Though, Arjuna kept his kind of friendly smile as he looked at Ozy and Gil. “It seems fun here.” Actually, Arjuna just want to join here because he wanted to monitor Karna.

“That’s impossible, sorry.”

“Eh? Why?” Arjuna’s smile disappeared. Switched into a blank face of shock. _Could it be Karna’s doing something here that he kept secret from me!?_

Karna shook his head. “We’re full.”

Arjuna was sure there were only four people here, five including him. “But there’s only four of you.”

“We have 120 members.” Karna stated.

 _Eh? What?_ “120 members...?” Now, Arjuna remembered why the girls in his class told him that the manga club had another name. ‘Go Home’ Club. So the 116 members were all ghost members. Because the school’s rule obligied all students to join a club. So the students who simply wanted to go home all joined here. “Could it be Cu is also a member here?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “But he have part time jobs so he only come here sometimes.” Karna probably was the only person who believed Manga Club was for manga.

Arjuna facepalmed. He should had guessed it. “But I really want to join here.”

Karna frowned a little. He really liked this manga club, but if Arjuna wanted to be here, then Karna would help. “I can join other club and free a space for you.” 

“No, don’t do that,” Arjuna narrowed his eyes. “It’s meaningless if you’re not here,” He’d rather go somewhere else rather than being stuck with this club filled with insane people. Arjuna sighed. “Can I see the member list?”

Karna nodded. “Sure,” he went to the cupboard and grab the papers of member list. “Here.” He handed it to the man.

Arjuna read the names. _For now, I guess I’ll get rid of one of these people and make a space for myself._

Arjuna’s memory ability was a boasted one. He memorized all 119 name with their address and phone number. He would simply picked the easiest target for elimination. “I’ll go home now,” Arjuna said as he got up from the chair. “When are you coming home?”

“Around seven,” Karna answered “We’ve promised Medusa to play again with her.” Apparently that day they went to beat volleball instructors, they met a girl who was so good in volley, which turn out to be another student here.

Well, that was enough time to do what Arjuna had in mind. Actually, Arjuna wanted to put Karna in his top ‘to-do’ list, but after a weighing the seriousity of the matter, he decided that getting into Karna’s club was more important. Because the time limit would be by monday before Arjuna get randomly thrown into a club.

Also there was no need to rush. Arjuna would want to plan elaborately to do Karna. He would make everything nice and good. _Yeah, better get some of those pills. I know father used those on Surya a few times._

Arjuna got up from the chair when Gilgamesh also did the same.

“You’re going home?” Ozymandias asked as he took a sip of his drink while keep reading his book of sun.

“Nah, I’m bored,” Gilgamesh cracked his palm and swung his arm. “I’ll just go beat some kids from school next town.”

Gilgamesh was a real deal yankee. He had beaten the bike gang led by Sakata Kintoki all by himself.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next day, Arjuna had officially became a member of manga club because somehow Diarmuid had his resignation letter placed on the table without anyone seeing him coming to the school.

The room was empty except from them. Because it was saturday. Gilgamesh had a promise he made to hang out with Enkidu, they went shopping. Apparently, it was Enkidu who killed Gil’s sense of fashion. Because Enkidu kept praising Gilgamesh in gold fashion because it was cool for him. Enkidu was dubbed the ‘pajama-boy’ because he often walked the school with his pajama for no reason.

Ozymandias went for a date with Nefertari. She was a student in all-girls high, so she could only see him at weekends. They know each other from social media and had been dating for a year.

Jalter never came at saturdays because she would be on the printer, scanning her works and making it digital. The scanners only open Until three for the day so she had to be quick.

But Karna would still come into the club room, just to check in case someone need him. Because he was the manager of the manga club. Karna took the resignation paper and saved it into the locker after he added Arjuna’s name in the list. Now that Arjuna was a member, he updated his internal to-do list.

Arjuna’s hand swiftly reached the sun’s. He raised it up and kissed it. The promise they made under the slider house was never forgotten. Karna was no stranger to these little display of affection. Arjuna did it whenever they were alone. Though, this was the first time at achool. 

The dark-skinned young man pushed the sun back a few steps and pinned him to the wall. “Arjuna, we’re still at school.” Karna said with his flat face. 

Arjuna smirked. “I didn’t know you’re inking porn. You’re not as innocent as you look.”

The sun blushed slightly. “Please, don’t tell papa-ue about this.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Arjuna said and his hand trailed down slowly, from the chest, down to the stomach and then, he groped the ass. Yes. How long had he wanted to touch this ass. He had actively avoided touching this part for years because it would be dangerous.

Karna flushed and tried to glance away as he felt the hand touching his buttocks. The sun had inked enough porn to know where this was going. “Arjuna, we’re still at school.”

Arjuna was a horny teen. He would not say sex in school was uninteresting on him. It was kinky in its own way. Other things he wanted to try was SM play and cosplay. But for now, Arjuna would like this. “It’ll be quick...” Arjuna said as he looked at Karna with begging eyes.

“Arjuna,” Karna frowned and peeked while his face while facing the door, keeping eyes if someone did come in. “Can this wait? I prefer somewhere, only two of us and do it slowly...?”

How could Arjuna said no to that? Karna said he wanted to it slowly. _Calm down, myself. Let’s do it somewhere else. Yes, what’s the point of rushing this? Even Karna want to do this slowly._ Arjuna sighed, disappointed for a little, but he agreed with Karna. “I understand,” his hands left the body. “Let’s go to the hotel tomorrow.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But of course it didn’t go smoothly because suddenly Indra declared that they would go on a picnic because they hadn’t been doing it for a while. 

The picnic was okay, family bonding time was never a bad thing... unless you were a sexually frustated teenager with the ass you wanted next to you and your parents and sister were right in front of you. Arjuna’s mood was down the whole time because he had waited the whole night for this day. _And father had to destroy it._

The returned home at evening and Surya asked his son to go with him to the lettuce sale. 

_But, maybe we can do it at our room? But, Raikou’s bed is next to the wall. She’ll totally catch us. I don’t mind anyone else, just not her or father!_ Arjuna sighed as he pressed his temple. He was sitting alone at the study desk in his room. Frustated and lonely.

And so, Arjuna was unable to get the ass he wanted even after four weeks because at sundays, somehow Indra would want to go somewhere out of nowhere. _Wait... Could it be father doing this on purpose?_


	4. Karna’s Date and Stalker Arjuna

“Father.” Arjuna called as he entered his father’s room after a knock. The father was at his work desk. Reviewing some documents for tomorrow. 

“What’s it?” Indra asked with a little grin. Even though he totally understood what his son would talk about. 

Arjuna narrowed his eyes. Yes, while he was a child, he was unsuspecting to Indra. But the more Arjuna grew, the more he found his misfortune somehow always linked to his father. Now, his father’s sadism was very clear to him. Only Surya and Karna were dense enough not to realized how twisted Indra was. But, despite of so, this was still Arjuna’s father. “Why don’t you go for a honeymoon with Surya? You never had a proper one.” Because they had to bring the kids with them.

Indra chuckled. “Ah, I see, trying to get rid of me, huh?” His tone was quite evil to Arjuna’s ears. Those light laughters seemed like demon itself. 

Arjuna faked a smile. “I am just concerned about this. Surya was quite interested with the hot springs as well.” No, he wasn’t lying. Arjuna did dropped the hot spings brochure at the table in purpose and surely Surya was interested in it. Ah, what a pure sun he was. He didn’t even thought about who might had left it there.

“I’m not giving you my suns,” Indra smiled to his son as he turned his chair to him. “Both of them are mine. Don’t touch my son.”

 _How greedy can this man be!?_ No way Arjuna would be giving up on his sun. “But, father, I am your son as well.” Arjuna tried to reason while keeping his very very fake smile.

“There’s no rule saying I have to give my main son to my other son.” Indra nodded as took his cup of hot black coffee and drank it as he looked straightly to his son. “And yes, If you’re not my son, I would have destroyed your life like the others.” Ah, the coffee was indeed very good, combined with Arjuna’s expression. It was a good evening.

 _Why am I the other son!? Aren’t I supposed to be the main son?_ “Father, you can’t keep doing this,” Arjuna sighed. “You can’t be this greedy!” Indra already had too much already, and yet he still want to monopolize the sun-son. “Karna will be forever single if you keep this up!”

“That’s exactly what I want,” Indra said confidently. “Good luck with your high school youth.” He added and he walked out from his room with his cup as he heard the sound of the suns coming home. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Another stressful weak had passed. Oh, Arjuna hs lost count how many times he looked at Karna’s sleeping face only to dream how much he wanted to hold him. 

Saturday had come again and this time, Arjuna wasn’t going to waste it. He will have Karna’s ass even if it was a quick one in the club room. “Karna!” Arjuna called as he entered the club room. 

Their eyes met. Somehow, Karna was about to open the door as well. “What’s wrong, Arjuna?”

Arjuna looked at Karna. He was holding his bag and was ready to leave. “You’re going home now...?”

“No. I’m going to the mall.” 

_Eh? Karna going to the mall? That’s rare. But Gilgamesh often hang out at such place. Did he invited Karna?_ “With Gil?”

“No,” Karna shook his head. “Sorry, I can’t tell.”

A lightning struck behind Arjuna. _Karna’s hiding something! A girlfriend... or a boyfriend!?_ Arjuna grabbed on Karna’s both arms. “Tell me, with who?”

Arjuna’s eyes was getting a bit scary for Karna. His eyes were wide and looking straight to Karna’s without blinking at all. “Sorry, Arjuna,” Karna shook his head again as he apologized. “I’ve promised not to tell anyone about this.”

Arjuna was not buying that. He had to know. “With who? Tell me!”

Karna looked up for a while to think about how to explain this. There was no way to explain without letting Arjuna know. He looked back to the club’s clock, he should leave now or he would be late. “Sorry,” Karna grab on both Arjuna’s hands. He wasn’t weak. He could took those off with some effort. “I have to go now,” Karna said and he started to run away. “See you at home.”

Arjuna could only look at that back with shock. Arjuna was sure he need to kill that ‘person’ who had stolen his Karna away. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Secretly, Arjuna tailed Karna from five meters away. Following him in total silence. Karna didn’t notice Arjuna at all as he stood at the fountain outside the mall, waiting this company of him to arrive.

Arjuna hide behind the bush as he monitor Karna. _Why, Karna? Why are you choosing someone who make you wait for fucking more than twenty-minutes!? I certainly will never make you wait like this! Why!?_

Karna was glancing around as he waited. His mobile rang and Karna quickly pulled it out from his pocket. Karna instantly smiled as he took the call and Arjuna was burnt in his agony as he watched his sun smiled by someone else’s call. 

“Un, I arrived just now,” Karna nodded as he spoke to the phone. 

_No, you’ve been waiting for twenty-six minutes, why do you have to lie? He’s treating you like side-chick!_ Arjuna almost cried just by thinking about it. His chest hurt so much it was unbearable.

“Ah, no problem. I’ll wait.”

 _He’s asking you to wait more...? What’s good from this asshole?_ Arjuna clutches his chest as he looked at Karna’s smile disappearing. 

At this point, Arjuna wanted to jump out and took Karna away. He just couldn’t bear seeing the sun treated as if he wasn’t important. But if Arjuna came out now, he wouldn’t have his chance to see this person, and Arjuna needed to see at least the face to plan a murder.

If this was child Arjuna, he would run away whilst crying. But this current Arjuna would not. He would plan elaborately how to murder his competitors and make Karna his only even with the dirtiest tricks.

Karna sat down on the fountain. He looked around for a few more times. Karna faced down and rubbed his left eye with his sleeve. _Karna... are you crying...? Why do you like this person so much that you’ll cry for him?_ Arjuna watched in utter hopelessness. 

And the person arrived. And Arjuna’s heat almost stopped from the shock. It was his father, Indra. Arriving thirty minutes late. _Oh no. Not you. I can’t kill you!_

Arjuna couldn’t hear what they talked about, but they were for sure communicating. Karna stood up, still rubbing his eye as he stood with his back facing Arjuna. 

Indra looked at Karna’s face. “Is there something in your eye?” He asked and Karna nodded. Indra moved his face closed, force opened the eye with his fingers and blowed the dust out.

But Arjuna’s view point it looked like something totally different. _Did... father just kissed Karna...?_ And Indra’s word from last week echoed in his head. ‘Both of them are mine.’ Was what Indra said. And Arjuna could hear the cracking from his heart.

Indra smiled kindly to the pale boy. “You’re still like a kid. Don’t rub it too much.” Karna nodded and smiled back to his father.

All Arjuna registered in his head was Indra cupped and kissed sun 2.0 and smiled gently to him. Many scenarios played in Arjuna’s head. _Since when did Karna date father? Does Surya know about this? Is father cheating on Surya or are they having a threesome!?_

The two started to walk away. That scene was painful, seeing Indra and Karna walking side by side as they talked and smiled to each other was very painful. But Arjuna kept following them.

They went into the house electronics shop. Indra looked around. “What do you think Surya will like? A new rice cooker?” Indra couldn’t help but smile when he remember how Surya happily hugged the new digital screen rice cooker when he acquired it a few years ago. It was so cute and that smile still warms Indra’s cold heart until today.

“No,” Karna glanced to Indra, and then to the belnders. Surya didn’t really need any new kitchenwares. “I think papa-ue would not want any kitchen stuff for this year.” 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right,” Indra snorted and smiled. “He’ll probably say I am wasting money if I get him something for the kitchen,” He put his hand on his waist as he thought about their next shop. “Ah, I think I know what to get.”

Arjuna was still tailing them. He was hiding behind the TVs. The worker was behind him, watching awkwardly but Arjuna didn’t care a shit. Following his father and Karna’s date was more important.

Indra and Karna went to a clothes store. Indra took a piece of red and white box patterned shirt with two buttons at the top. He put it on Karna because both suns looked exactly the same. “Hmm. I think this one is good.”

“Indra, I think papa-ue will be happy just with the trip.” Karna said. Indra had bought two tickets for the hot springs next week at Surya’s birthday. There was really no need for other things. But Indra insisted he had to get something as well. So, every year, the two of them would go out like this in secret to choose the perfect thing for sun-father. 

“I need to buy something physical or doesn’t feel right,” Indra handed the shirt to the worker. He also picked five more. All after he tested them on Karna. 

Arjuna screeched as he watched his father picking up clothes which he assumed was for Karna. Because Indra tested it on Karna. Arjuna couldn’t believe his eyes. 

After paying for the stuff with his card, Indra asked if Karna would like to go to the coffee shop. “I have something to talk with you.”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “Sure.” He said. Thinking that Indra might wanted to ask some more for his trip present for his wife. Karna was just so happy for his parents. They were still very loving even after these years. Karna was really glad for his father.

They entered the shop and sat down after they went to the cashier and ordered their drinks. Indra ordered a black coffee, Karna picked the latte. “How’s Arjuna at school?” Indra asked and took a sip of his coffee.

Karna titled his head. He thought it would be a talk about his father, but Indra was asking about Arjuna. Karna was deligthed though, seeing Indra asking for his son. “He’s joining my club and he had been weird lately. Lately, he seemed like he’s in predicament. I don’t know why though.”

Indra chuckled. “Don’t worry, that’ll fix itself by next week,”

Karna didn’t understand though, but he said okay just to confirm. Indra was never wrong anyway.

“Then, how about you? Do you like him?” Indra then asked the continuation.

The young-sun blushed a bit as he nodded silently.

“I see,” Indra snorted and he glanced outside the window. He rested his back on the seat and looked back to Karna. “He is just like me. He might be dishonest and unreliable at times,” the father sighed, but he was quite proud of his byproduct. “But please take care of him.” 

They chatted for some more as they slowly finish their drink. Mainly they talked about their family. About how Arjuna was joining manga club after a member magically decided to resign, or when Surya had his hands on a italian cookbook, or when Raikou made her first dish. Two of them were very content.

Then, then went to the parking lot. Karna opened the door to the second row passanger seat, it was his default seat since he was a child. Out of nowhere, Indra called out. “Arjuna, we’re going home now.”

Karna looked around and was quite surprised to see Arjuna coming out from behind a pole, looking very distressed. The young man nodded and went home with them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Surya, I got you this.” Indra said as he handed him the bag and two piece of tickets. 

Surya eyes the tickets first. It booked on his birthday. Hot springs! He had been wanted to go there for a while. Indra just wasn’t a sharing person, he didn’t like to share a bath with strangers. So he never went to hot springs. Oh, well, he still didn’t like sharing, he just booked the one building for the three days and two nights.

“Thank you!” Surya grinned happily and he jumped and hugged his husband. Usually, he wouldn’t do this, but he just couldn’t content his joy. 

Arjuna looked at the two, and then to Karna who was beside him. And his brain finally clicked that Indra was just shopping with Karna for his sun. Arjuna covered his face with both hands and cursed himself. For he had imagined his father holding both suns on his left and right side. 

Karna was very happy for his parents. 

“Ara, ara, I’m going for a sleepover at Medb’s too at saturday. What a coincidence~” Raikou said as she grinned. 

Then it clicked even more. He would have the house alone only with Karna for this weekend. _Wait, did father planned all of this...? Wait, what about that kiss then?_

Arjuna asked Karna about it when they went to bed. Karna was confused with the initial question that Arjuna had to add some more details. “The one at the fountain. I saw it.” Arjuna asked with slightly pained voice. 

“Ah,” Karna found the misunderstanding quite funny. He was under his cover on his bed, and so was Arjuna on his own. “Indra was blowing my eye. Dust stucked.”

And Arjuna wished he didn’t had to pass that three hours of pain believing his father was dating Karna. Thank goodness the threesome was just Arjuna’s wild imagination. Arjuna had imagined... quite some scenes in his head.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Later noon at the friday, Indra looked to his son and smirked. “Enjoy your weekend, son.” He said and he went to the car. Indra and his sun went on a vacation until monday. 

Raikou wouldn’t come home until monday for her sleepover. Arjuna wondered if this was somehow planned by his father as well. Maybe it was? The whole event was just too coincidental.

At least Arjuna could have the ass he wanted now. But unbeknowest to Arjuna, Indra never gave Karna to him. It was him that was given to Karna.


	5. drunk sun

Arjuna’s mood was very great that day. His parents wouldn’t be home tonight and so would be his sister. He got two nights home alone with Karna. What could go wrong? There was nothing to worry about.

So the young man simply went to the club room again, to meet up with Karna. The pale man greeted him as he entered. He was reading manga as he waited. After all, this was manga club. They had a few worth bookshelves of manga stash. 

“Arjuna, do you want to go out with me?” Karna asked and somehow surprised Arjuna. Because Karna was never the active role in their relationship. But it was Arjuna’s imagination. Because Karna totally meant going out like usual. “I want to see the cat cafe.” Karna added.

Arjuna thought he was being asked for a date. Disappointed a little, he nodded. “Sure.” Because Karna liked to visit these cafes. Cat and dog cafes. Just to play with them. Arjuna wasn’t a big fan of these four legged creatues. They stole Karna’s attention. But Karna liked them, sometimes Arjuna would go with him. 

Anyway, a short date of cat cafe didn’t sound bad. Arjuna gotta got the ass tonight anyway. 

They left the school and went to the town center, the entered the said cat cafe. “Welcome!” Cu in waiter outfit welcomed them. He had been doing his part time job here for a while already. And Arjuna wasn’t that pleased to see him.

The other partimer, Kojiro asked them how long they would stay. Karna handed them the 10% off coupons. “One hour.” He said and they went to take a seat. 

Cu went to their table and took their orders. “Coffee and juice” he told the waiter. And then, Karna took one of the cats and raised them. The cat meowed to him and Karna somehow meowed back with his flat face and Arjuna’s heart almost exploded fromt he cuteness.

Not long after that, new customers arrived. It was Gilgamesh and Enkidu. His maids were behind him, holding his shoppings. “Go away.” The rich kid ordered and the maids left, he and Enkidu took the table next to Karna’s, and sat next to the pale boy on the long sofa seat.

“What is your order?” Kojiro asked with his note.

“Bring the most expensive thing in your menu.” Gil said. 

“I’m fine with green tea.” Enkidu smiled friendly to the man.

It was Enkidu who wanted to come. “Look, Gil, the cats are so cute!” The young man picked the cat. 

Arjuna watched Enkidu in confusion and partial shock. Because this Enkidu was wearing his white pajama even to this place. Arjuna head freuqently heard about the Pajama Boy at school, but this was the first time he saw him directly. 

It made sense. If Gilgamesh hang out with this person most of the time, then no wonder his sense of fashion died. This guy literally has no fashion. 

After twenty minutes, Arjuna finally got bored with this. “Can we go now?”

“Sorry, please wait.” Karna had a cat resting on his lap and he couldn’t get up anymore. 

Enkidu got up from his seat and went to the other cats at the other side of the room. He rubbed the cats and the purred.

Then, all of sudden a middle aged man barged into the room. The cat on Karna’s lap jumped off as well as the other cats. “Give me your money!” The man was a robber. He pointed his knife to Cu who was on the cashier.

Cu sighed. “Again? Why can’t I work without some shits happening to me?” Then he used his hand and shooed the man away. “There’s no money for you, go away.” He said. There wasn’t even a single sense of threat to him. 

These were things that frequently happened to Cu’s work place: fire, robber, burglary, some weird food inspector, tornado, and many more. It happened too much that he had gotten used to it.

The robber man got angrier. He pulled Enkidu and put the knife on his neck. “Do you want this Pajama-boy die!?”

Kojiro gasped as he glared to the robber. “The pajama-boy is off limits! He did nothing wrong!”

Cu complained as well. “Yeah, let the pajama-boy go and pick someone else!” Then Cu pointed to Gilgamesh. “That blondy over is rich and worth more being a hostage!”

Arjuna’s head began to hurt. This was supposed to be a robbery but they were sprouting nonsenses. The knife was a real deal but Enkidu looked very chill as he looked to the cats while being a hostage. 

“Oi, old man, let my friend go or I’ll kill you!” Gil said as the robber looked at him because of Cu’s pointing.

The robber screamed internally for Gilgamesh was truly scary. But he couldn’t drop his act now. He needed money. “Shut up! Goldy, give me your money or I’ll kill pajama-boy!”

Cu sighed again. “Man, I know life is hard. I want a girlfriend for years but I can’t even get one. But I believe as long as I work, there will be hope!” He grinned to the robber man.

“You know nothing about my life!” The robber yelled. “If I don’t pay off my debts, my wife will take my daughter and leave me!” He added and his eyes became wet. He started to cry while still holding the knife and Enkidu.

Enkidu felt sympathy for him and tried to cheer him up. “It’s okay... you can still fix it.”

Kojiro nodded. “Get a proper job. They might be gone for a while, but they will accept you back after you had become a proper human.”

Cu poured a cup of tea and put it on the table. “Here, it’s on the house,” he said and he took out a bunch of brochures and newspaper cuts out of nowhere. “This is my job opening stash, you can use them.” 

The man dropped his knife and cried. Karna went to him and patted his back. “It’s okay. Everyone make mistakes.” Karna said and tried to cheer him up. The robber sat down and started to look at the job listing. 

Karna and Enkidu ended up sharing table with the man and they two talked some sense into him. The man told his story about how he was falsely accused as a murderer. It was his boss that killed because the victim witnessed his adultery. After that, his life went downhill. He got sent to jail for six years and when he came out he took a loan to start a business because he could no longer get a job with his criminal record. And the business failed and he ended up with tons of debts.

“Pajama-boy, I... don’t think I can keep on living like this...” The robber man said as he sobbed.

Arjuna listened closely. _Wait, I think I know that case... oh._ Arjuna sat there in silence as he felt a bit of sympathy for the man that had his life destroyed thanks to certain someone. 

They left the store after the robber man felt better. It took two hours for that. Then, Arjuna decided to extent their date more. They went to the movies until nine and get some dinner outside as well because their mom wasn’t at home. 

Oh, Arjuna was just so excited as they walked home together.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Indra chose a traditional town for their vacation. Because Surya didn’t like fancy places that much. It was night time when they decided to go out for a walk. They walked on the wooden bridge and Surya stopped and he looked down to the river. There were koi fishes swimming in there. 

While Surya watched the fishes, Indra admired the man. The sun was truly beautiful in the two layered kimono. He didn’t change much after those eleven years. 

Surya turned and faced Indra with a smile. “Next time, let’s bring the kids.”

Indra sighed, wasn’t an unhappy one though. The sun just couldn’t get their children out of his head. Even thought this was supposed their vacation. “Let’s do that.” He nodded.

They walked around for more of the sight. Indra spotted an oden truck, they went there after that. Snacking before midnight wasn’t healthy but they were in vacation. And the oden was good, saved by the sake being its company. 

Indra poured the sake to Surya’s cup. And the sun looked at it, a bit uncomfortable. “Indra, I don’t think I should drink. We’re not at home.” Because drinking had caused some troubles in his life.

“It’s okay. You haven’t drink for some time,” Indra said as he looked to the sun, seductively, chin rested on his hand. “It’s only two of us anyway.”

Surya surely wanted to drink. He liked alcohol. But he would not drink more than a wine glass. Even in home, he was very careful with his drinking. Because the kids were around and showing his drunk side was just a bad idea.

But, Surya nodded. Indra was right. There were only two of them. Surya thought it would be okay to drink a little more. But the more he drank, the more his cup was filled, and Surya lost count how much he drank. He was slowly thrown into spiral of drunkward.

Indra kept making his sun drink until he got drunk. Because drunk sun was fun sun. This was all his plan since the beginning. And then, Indra brought him back to their room.

Indra did like to watch the sun in kimono. But what was better than that was the undressing part. He could play with this outfit. “Hey, hey, don’t be so hasty.” Indra chuckled as the sun grabbing on him so closely, rubbing his body on the man. Drunk sun was horny sun. Indra slipped his leg in between the sun’s. He was very turned on. 

Surya looked up sheepishly. His cheeks were red and his eyes were half open. “I want you...” he said as he grabbed on that part of his man. The sun rubbed his own on that, making sensual noises at the process. “Hmm... hnaahh...”

Indra was very turned on thanks to that noises. “Wait, let’s go to the bed first.” He said as he kissed the man on cheek.

Surya didn’t wait, he pulled the man’s head and kissed him passionately. Drunk Surya was always like this, which was why he rarely wanted to drink. The last time he got totally drunk was 17 years ago, which resulted in sun 2.0. 

Anyway, Indra would have fun this night. Because the drunk sun wouldn’t settle down just for a round or two.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
